Riding by Moonlight
by The Jun Bashers
Summary: I AM BACK PEOPLES! HERES PART 4!!!!! Come and r/r! Arigatou! ~Kawaii Biyomon~ Sora and Mimi visit relatives in Mississippi who owns a Horse Ranch. They meet one of his Stable Hands...
1. Default Chapter

So You guys liked the idea I gave in part 5 of Cruise

So You guys liked the idea I gave in part 5 of Cruise? Well here it is! It's called Riding by Moonlight, I hope ya all enjoy it! And thank you to all my reviewers for Cruise and Can You Forgive. You all are awesome, extra special thanks to Maya H. You reviewed so much and even warned us before posting a fic that we might get told off for stealing an idea again! Thankz soooooooooo much Maya. You have really helped us lots!

Here comes the rants before we begin:

Disclaimer - MATT DID IT! _Just like always, _I mean... I don't own Digimon. But Matt still did it! HE ALWAYS DOES IT! It's like, if your mom calls you in the you're-in-deep-batpig-poo-voice, you scream, MATT DID IT! Um, heh heh, I mean yes mother? Matt is a naughty boy! I mean, putting hair gel in innocent Biyomons lunch! (More on that later) IT IS CRUELTY TO BIYOMON! BIYOMON RIGHTS! **A/N: No offense to Matt fans. LOL, I actually like Matt. ~_^ So don't think I'm criticizing him or something. I'm just ranting like I do before all fics. **Anyways on with the fic! 

Riding By Moonlight 

(Prologue)

WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC TO GIVE YOU THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE:

Before I cause a whole lotta confusion, the Digi-world never happened. In fact, IT DOESN'T EVEN EXIST IN THIS FIC! Thank you, now back to our regularly scheduled fanfic.

"I can't believe it! We are going all the way to Mississippi!" 14-year-old Sora Takenouchi yelled.

"Oh-yeah, we have to put up with those humongous mosquitoes they got down there. It will be so much fun having lumps the size of Texas on your legs, itchy constantly." Mimi, Sora's twin sister mumbled.

**A/N: Two things, first: Sora and Mimi were identical twins until Mimi died her hair pink. (Let's just pretend Mimi's original hair color was red, not brown, for the purposes of this fic. Second, if any of ya'll live in Mississippi you'll know that the mosquitoes down there are huge and make the most disgusting bites you have ever seen. I was just at Mississippi for 2 days visiting relatives and I have, let's see, 7 mosquito bites! All the Jun bashers live in Dallas, Texas though. Do any of you?**

"oh, come on Mimi, be a sport! We'll get to ride horses for two whole weeks! We might even become real good at it. And we're staying at a big ranch, and there will be plenty of room. Not like this tiny apartment in this huge stuffy city." Sora said as she peered out the window at New York City.

"But there wont be any malls, say goodbye to FAO Schwartz! And no BROADWAY MUSICALS! WAAAAA!" Mimi hollered, holding her purse up to her face. "I'll miss my Soap Operas too." Sora glared at Mimi.

"Mimi, you retard. I'm sure Soap Operas will be airing in Mississippi, just on another network. Come on, it wont be so bad. Cheer up! I'm willing to bet some of our Uncle has some stable boys working out there!"

"Stable Boys? They're probably all smelly and stuff. Working around horses all day, shoveling up their crap!" Mimi whined. 

"Well If that's the way you're going to be then fine. We are leaving tomorrow morning, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Sora snapped and flipped the light switch. She climbed into bed and got ready for the long trip ahead. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well that was the prologue guys. Hope you all enjoyed it, even though it was verrrrrrrry short. I'll get the continuation out soon! But first you have to R&R! Do you have any questions, comments, or concerns? Just tell us, but no flames. 

IMPORTANT:

**DON'T GO YET! O-kay, listen up you all! I'll put one of you, yes, ONE OF YOU, in this fic in the later chapters! That's right, one of you! All you have to do is be our most faithful reviewer. R&R the following fics the most and keep in touch with us over the net and you could be in this fic! **

**The Fics are:**

**Can You Forgive?** Status - Completed

**Cruise!** Status - 5 chapters so far. Incomplete.

And of course, **Riding by Moonlight.**

**Just leave your e-mail address every time you review if you are not a ff.net member. If you are, remember to sign in before reviewing. Thank you all and have a nice day! START REVIEWING! *Extra points added to the one who has most of our stories under their favs.* **


	2. They Meet Him

YIPPEE

YIPPEE! Here's the first chapter of Riding by Moonlight. (Well, the first real chapter anyways.)

Disclaimer- MATT'S FAULT! I mean, I don't own Digimon or Gundam, or Dball Z or Pokemon, or telletubbies. WHOA, Where did all those anime names come from? I don't even watch most of those. Telletubbies isn't anime either, thank god. I hate Pokemon, after all, me and my little sis were the ones who made up the AP (Assassinate Pokemon) Squad. I haven't posted our fic on that yet. Dragon Ball Z gets on my nerves, and Gundam, well... I haven't watched it that much but it is not too bad I guess. Matt is threatening to hit me with a grenade launcher if I don't get on with the fic, and you probably are too so, here goes! _

Riding By Moonlight

Part 1

The planes wheels skidded to a halt at an airport in Mississippi. Sora and Mimi, identical twins, got off the plane and grabbed their luggage and headed to the front of the airport. They really haven't been identical since Mimi's 13 birthday, when their parents gave Mimi permission to die her hair pink. _ She originally had the most beautiful shade of red hair, like her twin, Sora. But Mimi didn't really appreciate it and made her hair pink. They were both 14, and they were both mature. Their parents trusted them to fly from their home, New York City, to Past Christian, Mississippi, to visit their Uncle, by themselves. So they were on their own once they got off the plane. They took a bus out of the airport and were dropped off not very far from New Orleans. **A/N: Past Christian is where I went to visit relatives a week ago. It is barley into Mississippi, you can see New Orleans from a tall hill. It also about half an hour to 45 minutes to reach the Gulf. **They got a taxi and were headed to their uncle's ranch for two weeks. Their they would learn to ride horses. Their uncle owned 20 horses, many competed in shows. So they would defiantly be riding for most of the day for 2 weeks while they were there. When the taxi let them off they stared in awe at all the pastures. As the walked through the gate their uncle was there to greet them. 

"Sora! Mimi! I haven't seen you since you were four. My have you two ever grown!" He smiled, as he hugged the two of them. "Sora, you look beautiful! And Mimi, your hair! It's pink! And you still look as beautiful as ever!" he said hugging them again. "Now what do you say we go ride some horses? You knew I was going to say that didn't you?"

The both nodded. "We haven't ever ridden horses before, so we're kinda nervous Uncle Peter." Sora said.

"Well, don't be scared. You will get the hang of it in no time. You are both tall, so you'll need to go ahead and start with the large horses. I'll take you over to the far pasture and find ya'll a stable boy to help ya'll out. We have 7 boys working on this ranch and they are all pros at riding horses. They know everything about them. A lot of them do shows for me on my horses."

"Um, Uncle Peter? How old are these boys?" Mimi chimed in and caused both Uncle Peter and Sora to chuckle. 

"They range in ages 14 to 18. I can tell you are interested in the stable boys more than the horses, Mimi." 

Mimi blushed at the comment. Sora just giggled. 

"I'll tell you about all of them. Our two youngest ones are Izzy and Robert. They are both 14 and very good riders. The shows they have ridden in are obstacle courses. Izzy is kind of short with bright red hair, but much darker than yours Sora. Robert is my height, a little taller than Mimi. He has jet black hair. Our 15 year olds are Mike, Craig, Tai and Matt. Mike is Sora's height with hair about the same color as his tan skin. He has done racing a couple times. Craig is shorter than both of you with the same red hair as Sora but with green eyes.Craig has done beauty shows with some of our finer breeds. Matt is very tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is one of our most talented riders, and he has done races and the rodeo a lot. A lot of my ribbons and trophies were won by him. When he leaves the ranch someday I'll give them to him, he deserves them. Tai is... Oh! here we are. Here comes someone now. Tell him you are my nieces and he should help you today. He'll tell you when it should be time for dinner." 

"Thank you Uncle Peter. See you at supper." Sora said and waved. She turned back to Mimi who had her eyes locked on the boy riding in from the pasture. His blonde hair was flying through the wind and his blue eyes were sparkling. He yelled whoa at his horse who was a very pretty brown horse with a black mane. The horse looked like it was very well groomed. He dismounted his horse and walked up to Sora and Mimi. 

"Hey! Can I help you ladies?" he asked. Some of his blonde bangs flew over his eye and he quickly brushed it out of the way. Mimi's jaw dropped slightly at this. Sora's eyes widened. 

'Man is he ever a hottie!' Mimi giggled mentally. Sora hadn't imagined any of the boys to be that cute down at the ranch. She snapped out of her little trance quickly and responded.

"We are Peter's nieces," She said, "And we wanted to ride the horses until dinner. He said you should help us."

"O-kay. Just let me get someone to round up the rest of these steers." He turned around and yelled, "Yo Taichi! I'm supposed to help these ladies for the rest of the evening, so could you round up the steers?"

A tall brown haired chocolate eyed teen came rushing over. "Yeah I guess. He looked back over at Mimi and Sora and smiled, "Hello ladies... ah!" Before Tai could finish the blonde slapped his back and shoved him towards the brown horse. Mimi and Sora both blushed. 

"Quit flirting with Peter's nieces and get your butt on that horse!" He scowled. Mimi and Sora giggled.

"Those are Peter's nieces?" Tai said, shocked.

"Yes, now get you fat butt up on that horse before I smack you!" The blonde said.

Tai scuttled over to the horse and climbed onto him and sent ran into the pasture. The blonde began to lead the girls into the barn when he heard Tai yell, "I'll get you for calling me fat! And if any of the others tell me you were making moves on those girls, whooooooooweeeeeeee! I'm telling Peter! Nanananananananana!" He said sticking his tongue out at the teen. 

"Taichi! You little bass! I'll get you for that later! And no one is going to make moves on anyone, except for you and that horse, now MOVE!" He turned around and faced the girls. "So sorry about that. But you see, that's Tai, always getting on my nerves and annoying me and everyone else. Oh and, my name is Matt." Everyone introduced themselves so Matt knows their names and they know his. "No let's go pick out a horse for you two."

Jun came running down the long drive and up to the gate that led to the area where Sora and Mimi were now, basically the area where all the horses and barns and pastures are. Everything else is a lake, a large house and pool, and the front yard and surrounding areas. The area with the horses is hidden towards the back of the property. Jun pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the gate. Jun lived next door. Her brother was Tai, and she and Kari were the only girls that lived on the street. The street was huge and long, and Peter owned horses and he gave all the kids living on the street access to the horses. Jun always came during the day because her parents made her. They had bought both her and Tai their own horses, so they made her come out to the ranch. But the real reason Jun came was because of Matt. She had a huge crush on him, and she wouldn't leave him alone. And she really had her hopes up since she and Kari Ishida were the only two girls out there. Kari was Matt's little sister, so he couldn't possibly show interest towards her. Matt really hated Jun, and would never like her if she were the last girl alive. **A/N: I am probably confusing you with all this sibling stuff. Jun and Tai are brother and sister. (I'm enjoying mixing up their siblings to the way I wish it was.)** **Jun and Tai look alike and act alike so it's only fair that they are related. Kari is Matt's little sister. I just think Kari shouldn't have an annoying brother like Tai with her all the time. Matt is soooooooooo much cooler. Do any of you agree? Oh and, Matt and Kari live on the other side of the ranch. As for TK, well, he was blown to smithereens by the wicked witch of the west. (No offense Takeru fans or Tai fans. Tai gets on my nerves, It is just my opinion. TK, well, I don't care for him that much. He was cute when he was little but Matt was cuter!) ~_^ **Jun ran towards the pasture where Matt usually was, but he wasn't there. Instead Tai was on Matt's horse rounding up the stray steers like Matt did. 'Why is my stupid brother on Matt's sweet horse?' Jun thought. "TAICHI! WHAT ARE YA DOING?" She hollered. Tai ran over to the fence. Matt's horse snorted in Jun's face. Jun was really annoyed. 'Matt's horse always has a problem with me. probably cause she thinks I'm taking away her man!' Jun giggled mentally. Yes, Matt's horse was a girl. But does that matter? She is still a good horse. Gender doesn't matter. 

"Tai, why are you riding Blizzard? She's Matt's horse. And where is Matt. Why Isn't he rounding up the steers? He's a lot better at it. It'll take you the rest of the evening to round all five of those up." Jun sneered at Tai.

"Shut up Jun. I'm lucky, at least Matt rounded the other 15 up all ready. Matt asked me to finish his job because Peter asked him to escort his nieces around. And Hamburger can't really do anything but race. So I have to use Matt's horse."

"I still can't understand why you named your ugly horse hamburger Tai. That's so retarded." 

"Well you think my horse has a retarded name, you named yours Matty - Watty. Now that is retarded."

"Tai shut up. Matty - Watty is a perfect name for him because he has a blonde mane and blue eyes. That's why I picked him out. He looks sort of like Matt."

"Yeah whatever." Tai mumbled and turned around.

"Wait!" Jun hollered. "Who did you say Matt was with?"

Tai grinned. "He's with these two really pretty girls, they are Peter's nieces. Peter told Matt he had to teach them the basics of riding horses. They haven't rode before."

Jun gasped. "Where is he?"

Tai grinned at the look of udder shock on his sister's face. "In the barn. Why?" Tai asked slyly. "Jealous are we?"

"NO TAI! I just want to make it clear to those girls that Matt is mine and always will be." She screamed, and raced towards the barn.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Mimato^*^*^*^*^*^Sorato*^*^*^*^*^JunatoACK^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Will Matt fall for Mimi or Sora? Or will Jun somehow win his heart? (We all know the answer to that. teehee) Will Tai fall for one of the girls? Will Mimi and Sora impress Matt while riding horses? Will you R&R? Will I ever stop sounding like a corny narrator? Will you be the "faithful reviewer" who will get to appear in the later chapters of this lil ficcy? (If you don't already know about the Faithful Reviewer contest, take a look at the prologue of this story or at our author Bio.) Will the girl that Matt doesn't choose fall for someone else there? Will this possibly become a Michi or Taiora? Will I ever Shut Up? Find out next time on Riding by Moonlight! A fic by the romance specialist of the Jun Bashers, Kawaii Biyomon! 

Ike and M.O.E. are the humor and parody specialists, and Destany is the, helps out a little on everything specialist. My sister is the one who made up The Fangirls' Theme song. She the specialist in making up wacko songs. And me, Kawaii Biyomon, is the *romance specialist* THE ONLY ONE WHO IS WORKING THIS SUMMER! *Shoots the other Jun Bashers death Glares.* WRITE SOMETHING! Scott? Kelly? You two can write a Gundam for all I care, just write! The other Jun Bashers left me out in the cold. *sniff sniff* Someone have mercy!


	3. They Meet Their Horses (Isn't this "Meet...

Here is chapter 3 of Riding by Moonlight

Here is chapter 3 of Riding by Moonlight! 

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. 

Riding By Moonlight 

Part 3 

Jun rushed into the barn like a mad woman. 

"Whoa Jun! What are you doing?" Matt said as she clung to his chest. 

Mimi and Sora stared in shock. 

"Matt is my boyfriend, ya hear? He likes me!" Jun hollered and ran out of the barn. 

"Oh - You've got a girlfriend?" Mimi asked. 

"Oh no, that was just Jun. I hate her, she likes me! She's Tai's sister." 

"I can see the family resemblance. _ Sora said. 

"Yeah, she's like a disgrace to human kind. She named her horse after me, It's name is Matty-Watty. I mean, where's her dignity?" Matt said. Both the girls burst into a fit of laughs. 

Mimi leaned over and whispered into Sora's ear, "I take back everything I said yesterday about the Stable Boys! Boy was I ever wrong!!!" Sora giggled and nodded. 

"Yeah, I _know!_" Sora replied, eyeing Matt. 

Matt walked over to a horses stall, oblivious to what the girls were talking about. He came out with the most beautiful white horse you'd ever see. "Her name is Princess," He said, "I thought that'd be perfect for you Mimi." He walked over to Mimi and handed her the reigns. "Princess," he whispered. "Just like you." Mimi turned redder than a tomato and took the reigns. 

"Th - th- Thanks." She managed to say squeakily. 

Matt walked back into another stall. Mimi shot Sora a look of accomplishment. Sora just glared jealously. Matt walked out of the stall with the most peculiar horse you'd ever see. It was all black, but it's mane and tail were the same color as Sora's hair. 

Sora stared in awe at the amazing colored horse. "She's beautiful!" 

"Actually it's a he. His name is fireball. Very amazing color mane. It especially stands out against the black coat. I thought he'd be just for you. He stands out and looks amazing like you." Sora blushed and took the reigns. Mimi and Sora had the same exchange as before, but this time it was reversed. 

"Now, I'll just help ya'll onto your horses and I'll teach you the ropes!" Matt said. He showed them how to saddle a horse up. 

"Why is he making us do all the work, he's the one who's supposed to help us!" Mimi hissed in Sora's ear. Matt overheard. 

"I was taught, that I should make you all do it yourselves. The best way to learn is to actually do it, not just watch." He said. 

"I agree with him, Mimi." Sora said smiling. Matt smiled back and made Sora blush. Mimi got a little jealous. 

Matt showed them how to climb onto a horse after finally getting Mimi to understand which way the saddle went. "You put your left foot into this thing right here. **A/N: I don't now what the thing you put your foot into is called. Actually it would be a big help to me if any of you could tell me what all the things on the saddle are called and tell me a little more about horses! Plez! One of you have got to know! ** And then swing your right leg up... there you go!" He said to Sora, who successfully got on the horse. He walked over to Mimi. "Now you try. Put your left foot into the, yes that's right. Now swing your leg and grab that knob, uh huh." (What's the knob thingy you grab to pull yourself up called?) Mimi successfully made it onto the horse as well. "See, It's not that hard is it?!" Matt laughed and placed himself between the to horses. Mimi and Sora exchanged nervous glances. "Don't worry, I wont let you fall!" He smiled. He took them around a ring a couple times and took them out. "O-kay, that's basically all there is to what you'll be doing for the next couple days. But trust me, it gets a lot more complicated when you get into running and jumping. I think we can get you guys used to that in about a week or so, If you ride these horses non stop tomorrow and the following two days. You've got to get to know the horses and let them know you too. Soon ya'll be great friends. You may not want to leave them! I know, I love my horse. I can't stand being separated from her for long. And it's especially nerve racking to know she's with Taichi!" Both the girls giggled. "Oh and, if your butt starts hurting, it's perfectly normal!" They both looked at him wide eyed. "hee, when you first start to ride horses your body wont be used to being bumped around on that saddle. But if you ride them non stop for at least 4 days it'll stop." Both the girls smiled. 

"Hey Matt! Here's your horse back!" Tai came running down the path along side Matt's beautiful brown and black horse. **A/N: I'd be helpful to if you told me a little about horses breeds, all I know is quarter horse, and Palomino but I have no clue how to tell the difference! HELP! **Blizzard (Matt's horse) nudged his check. Matt hugged her neck gently. 

"See what I mean when I said you'll become attached to your horse? In time they'll love you too. They'll do anything for you..." Matt said as Blizzard licked him. "ACK!" He said and whipped his face. "ANYTHING!" He repeated. Mimi and Sora giggled as Peter called them in. 

************************************************************************************************* 

"Well, I hope Matt'll help us again tomorrow. He's sweet." Mimi said. 

"Yeah, and funny too." 

"I see you might become more attached to the stable boys than the horses." Peter said with his hands on his hips. Both the girls blushed. They didn't realize he had been listening in. "Well I expected you guys to like Matt, every girl that's came out here for a visit has! But I wouldn't get too attached. You are leaving in two weeks, wouldn't want you girls heart broken because you wont ever see your new boyfriend again!" He smiled. Mimi and Sora both stared at their shoes. 

'Guess I never thought about that.' Sora and Mimi both thought. 

They both sat at the dinner table and began to eat dinner. They didn't talk much, they both had a lot own their minds. mostly Matt. After dinner they went up to their rooms. Their rooms were divided by a bathroom they shared. Mimi stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Sora was all ready in there doing the same. 

"hey Sora." Mimi said sadly. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"I like Matt, and I had my hopes all up after he called me princess. But then I looked out the window and he's talking with another girl." Mimi said. 

"What?!" Sora gasped and ran into Mimi's room. She stared wide eyed at Matt, who was leaning against the fence talking to a shorter dirty blonde on a black and white spotted horse. Sora still had her clothes on so she though she'd have to investigate. She ran downstairs and out the door to find Tai and ask about this girl. 

"So I smacked Tai's but and told him to get his fat butt onto that horse, and he got all mad when I said he had a big butt." Matt laughed. The girl on the horse giggled. She was about to say something when she saw Sora whiz by. 

"I wonder where she's going?" Matt said. 

"Is she one of those girls who are staying for two weeks?" The girl asked. 

"Yeah. She and her sister are Peter's nieces. They are both 14." 

"Whooo, Matt!" The girl giggled, "Maybe you'll have yourself a girlfriend!" 

Matt rolled his eyes at the girl. "Nah, they'll only be here for two weeks. I shouldn't get myself attached." 

"TAI!" Sora called, running up to him panting. 

"Dude what's wrong?" He said. "Is my horse spitting up hamburgers again?" Sora raised her eyebrows. "Never mind, It's a long story." Tai stammered. 

"I was just wonder who that girl is Matt was talking too. It wasn't that spiky haired one." 

"Where?" Tai yelled and ran and saw Matt talking to a girl. 

"Oh... few! I thought you meant a girl his age." 

"Huh?" Sora said. 

"That," Tai continued, "Is his 12 ear old sister." 

"Oh! Sheesh I'm dumb!" Sora said. Thanks Tai. And she ran back up to her room. 

"So who was that girl?" Mimi asked. 

"It was only his sister. Tai says her name is Kari." 

"Oh. FEW!" Mimi giggled. 

************************************************************************************************* 

Well that raps it up. Next chapter soon! 

I have all ready chosen the person who will appear in this fic later, MAYA H.! Maya, if you don't allready know, you won! In your review just tell me about yourself, what you look like, hobbies etc. K? Talk to ya later. If you know stuff about horses tell me! Plez! O - kay! See ya! 

- Kawaii Biyomon 


	4. I can't think of a name for this Chapter

Here is part 4 to Riding by Moonlight

Here is part 4 to Riding by Moonlight. But before I start here are some thank yous:

First of all I'd like to thank Takenouchi Sora for giving me some info on horses. I always knew you liked horses cause your old pen name was Black Beauty. I really am happy now! I didn't have to go do research on horses so I could write a Digimon fic!!!

I'd like to thank Maya H. for reviewing so much and helping us out a whole lot. I'm going to tell you again, you won the contest thingy - ma - jigger. Please tell me about yourself in the review Maya!

O-kay now for the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, don't sue me.

Riding By Moonlight

Part 4

"Um, Mimi?" Sora said. "I think we have a little competition here."

"That we do Sora. I'm sorry to say this but, MATT IS MINE!"

"No way! I'll show you!" Sora raised her voice a little. They playfully punched each other.

"I know this'll be hard, Sora. I just hope we can both play fairly and not fight. At least not fight for real!" She giggled playfully poking Sora.

"Yeah," Sora giggled pretending to slap Mimi, "we can still play fight!" They both giggled and began to playfully wrestle. It was amazing how they managed to laugh and play about both of them wanting the same guy. They were sisters that shared a strong bond. "I'll except whoever Matt chooses, if he chooses one of us at all."

"Yeah Sora, you are right. We should try to get along with each other through this and be ready to except what Matt does. We should both be ready to except who he chooses and move on." 

They both went back to their rooms and went to bed. They had a long day ahead.

____~*~____

Sora and Mimi both woke up and ran down the stairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast they ran back up the stairs and changed clothes. Soon they were both walking to the gate to the pasture, Mimi happily twirling around the key. Mimi unlocked the gate and shoved the key into her pocket.

"Boy, Is it ever hot out here. I can't believe we have to wear jeans in 87 degree weather." Mimi whined. "I don't know how those boys do this everyday."

Sora just shrugged and looked for someone to help them out. They saw a really dirty brown horse walk out of the barn with Tai at his side. "Oh, hey ladies!" Tai smiled. "This is my ole, horse Hamburger."

Sora and Mimi both sweat dropped. "ham, ham, hamburger?!" Sora said.

"Yup!" Tai said wit a huge smile. "Ain't he a beauty?"

"Uh, yeah sure Tai." Sora said. Mimi just giggled. 

"Uh, Tai? Were do we go?" Mimi said in a sugar tone.

"Well, beautiful, every morning you can just go into the barn and get out your horses, saddle 'em up, and I guess find some help until you are ready to ride them on your own." Tai said happily. He mounted his horse and rode off into the pasture.

"Um... did he just call me beautiful?" Mimi asked, shocked.

"Hee, I think he likes you, Mimi." Sora said laughing and went into the barn. She found the stall with her beautiful black horse with a mane of fire, or at least, it looked that way. "Come here fireball." Sora said, holding out a carrot. Fireball walked out of the opened stall and chewed on the carrot in Sora's hand. Sora giggled as Fireball's lips tickled her.

"Yuck!" Mimi squealed as Princess did the same. "Is that how a horse kisses you?"

"No, It's just eating."

Both Sora and Mimi turned around quickly to see who said that and they saw Matt leaning on the door frame of the barn.

"She's just eating, Mimi. If they lick you, now that's a kiss." Matt laughed, taking his horse out of her stall. She immediately jumped out and licked Matt's cheek. "See," Matt said whipping his cheek. "That was a kiss!"

Mimi and Sora giggled. Matt saddled up his horse and mounted her. "I have to go let the steers out of their pen, so, if you need any help just holler." Matt said and turned his horse around. They went out the door.

"He is soooooooooo cute!" Mimi squealed. 

Sora rolled her eyes and saddled up her horse. She put her foot in the stirrup and mounted fireball. **A/N: Thanks again to Takenouchi Sora, the thing you put your foot in is the stirrup according to her! **

"wait, Sora!"

Sora sighed loudly. "What Mimi?"

"I need help saddling her." She squeaked. Sora sighed yet again and climbed off her horse and rushed over to Mimi. She talked her through the instructions to saddling up a horse. (I used to be able to tell you how to saddle up a horse, but that was 4 years ago and I haven't saddled one up since. I have only rode horses six times, saddled one up 2 times, and groomed one once.)

Mimi mounted Princess and they walked out of the barn. There horses moved slowly, it was as if they knew Mimi and Sora were beginners. They walked past the giant oak tree in front of the barn and over to the gate to the field with the steers in it. They saw Matt riding his horse and rounding the steers out into the field.

"Wow, how can he stay on a horse that's moving so fast?" Mimi asked, staring at him. "I mean, his horse Is like flying! Look at her go!"

"I guess it's just from practice. Matt said that if we ride our horses non stop for the next 4 days, we might be able to ride a running horse." Sora replied. They turned around to see a short red head walk by. He looked up.

"Oh, you must be Peter's nieces! Hi I'm Izzy."

"Hi! I'm Sora and this is my sister Mimi. We just got here yesterday. We saddled our horses up by ourselves and we need a little help on where to go and stuff."

"And I see you are all ready getting the hang of riding horses! Who helped you yesterday? Who ever it was must of taught you well if you are all ready able to saddle them up yourselves."

"Matt taught us." Mimi answered.

"Oh, you mean Matt Ishida? He is a very good rider. Much better than me, that's for sure. Well, you can just walk around in that field right over there. There is plenty of room. You can probably manage to ride them yourselves without help. As long as you know how to stop them and make them go."

"Yes we do, Matt taught us all of that stuff." Sora and Mimi said in unison.

"Alright then. Have fun!" Izzy answered as they trotted over into another big field.

"That Izzy guy sure is nice for a little shorty." Mimi said.

"Hey, you were on a horse that's taller than you, how do you know he was short?" Sora said.

"because when Matt stands next to my horse reaches It's neck. Izzy was below there."

"Oh."

The two girls rode into the field and strut around for a while. 

"I think I'm getting the hang in this. Maybe we can start running early!" Mimi squealed. 

"No, I think we should wait and do like Matt said, after all he is an expert." Sora answered sternly. 

"O-kay, but at least let's ask him about it at lunch. Maybe we could start early." 

____~*~____ 

A beautiful Palomino came running out of the barn with Matt's little sister, Kari. (I know I said in the previous chap. that Kari's horse was black and white spotted but I changed my mind. Cause that would be a Pinto.) 

"Hey Matt!" Kari yelled. 

Matt and his horse came rushing over. "Yeah Kari?" 

"Wanna race me?" 

"No, I have to go give Blizzard a bath, she's dirty." 

"No you don't. You gave her a bath last Saturday." (It's Monday.) 

"Yeah I do, you know I can't stand a dirty horse." 

"She's not that dirty, you are acting like she just rolled in a pile of mud!" 

"She is too dirty!" And with that, Matt dismounted her and brought her into the barn. 

Kari rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Teenagers. I can't believe I'll be one next year." 

____~*~____ 

Well that's it for part 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I know there is not much of a plot yet but there will be more than a fight for Matt, Sora and Jun are going to get into some real danger where they might not come out alive. Then Sora's horse will go right down crazy, It's all coming up, so stay tuned! (I sound like a corny narrator.) Or I could sound like the Digimon narrator and say - Keep reading the Digimon fic, Riding by Moonlight!!! 

- Kawaii Biyomon 


	5. Sora Scores Major Points

New Page 1

*Gasp* It has been such a long time, ne? Well horsey fans, (LOL!) I'm baaacck! Sheesh, was i gone for like, three months, four, maybe five, I don't remember. But me and the other Jun Bashers just needed a little breaky! And we do have things outside our lives, besides ff.net, and the WTC attack didn't help. *Cries* All those poor people! Well, I have a new idea for a Sorato story, but I thought, NO WAY! I'd better finish the ones I all ready have first! So I will. But MOE and Des have ideas for a new humor fic called "We all Live In A Guitar Submarine" Believe me, it'll make no sense whatsoever. Yama has a giant sub shaped like a guitar, and all the Jun Bashers, and Koushiro, go down in it, we meet a mermaid Hikari, some dolphin caught in a fishing net that turns out to be Sora... and you are probably wishing I would shut up so I wiiiill!

Riding By Moonlight Part 4 (It is part 4 isn't it? I lost track...)

Sora Scores Some Major Points

All right, Mimatos and Taioras, The title says, SORA scores some major points. And it is gonna be with Matt, but at the end of this chapter I explain why you might wanna stick around for the next chapter.

Matt slowly creaked the door open to the barn and led Blizzard in. He shut her in her stall, and sneaked back out. He pulled the large door shut as quietly as possible, but, It still managed to make a large, SLAM! 

Tai jerked his head up from where he was reading and ran over to the barn. 

"Matt, Nande Kuso?" 

"Oh, he he, Taichi! Hello!"

"It is freakin 11:00 at night, you're supposed to be in bed!"

"Oh I am, so what are you doing up then?"

"Peter asked me to watch the barn tonight because he claims that horse, Selphie (No, not Selphie from FF8 Peoples!) was acting weird today. She was kicking like mad whenever someone touched her."

"Selphie? I rode her once, she was such a nice, lively horse. She warms up to people fast too, I gave her to the new student, Maya today. Does that mean she needs a new horse?"

"Tomorrow Maya is going to have to take another horse. Probably Quistis. (Lol, FF8 horses!) Selphie went nuts right after she left." 

"That's fishy."

"Exactly," Tai replied, "That's why I am watching the barn. Now any ways, where have you been?"

"I uh... gotta go!" matt dashed off down the path, back out into the front of the house, and out the gate to the Indigo Ranch. (Don't ask why I named it that, For some odd reason, Indigo was the first word that came to mind. So that's what it's called.) 

"That was close." Matt panted. "Hmmm, but man, I had fun!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora snuck into her room, and quickly and quietly changed into her night gown. She jumped into her bed and turned off the lamp. She sighed in relief, but too soon.

"Nande Kuso Sora! Where have you been!" 

Sora slowly turned around. "Mimi, hee hee, I umm... was, Ummm..." She mumbled.

'Come on, think of an excuse and fast! Ummm, I was, giving my horse a bath? No, that involves being with Matt, it can't be with Matt or she'll know somethings up! Oh, I know! If I just tell her half of what really happened...' 

"I was having trouble getting my horse into it's stall. Fireball didn't want to go back in, he wanted to ride some more!"

"Oh, you had trouble for 2 hours? You were supposed to be back here by 9:00! And you came at 11:00? Sora, what were you really doing? Somehow I think it involves Matt. Where you following him or something?" 

Sora blushed. "No way!"

"Then what were you doing?" Mimi glared at Sora suspiciously.

"Well, It was like I told you! My horse wouldn't go in, and I got Ma... I mean Tai to help me, and then he showed me some stuff."

Mimi sneered. "Are you sure you got Tai to help?"

"Yes!" Sora squeaked. 

Mimi walked back into her room, giving Sora one last suspicious glance. 

Sora pulled the covers up over her head. "I didn't know Mimi was that smart!" (LOL! No offense, I actually like Mimi u guys!) "How the kuso did she know I was lying! Well, the Tai part anyway. But man, I have never had so much fun before. Matt is sooooooo..." Sora drifted off, remembering the nights previous events.

FLASHBACK: 

"Come On Fireball, why wont you go in?"

Fireball stepped away from stall number 16 an neighed annoyingly.

"Shimatta Fireball! Go in!"

"Having trouble there?"

"Huh? Oh, Matt. Yeah, Fireball just wont go into his stall. Is something wrong with him?"

"I don't know, sometimes they'll do this. I don't know why." Matt Took a hold of his reins and gave him a hard slap in the rear. "GEEET!" Fireball jumped and ran into the stall. 

"See? You have to teach 'em that you are the boss. Eventually, they will start listening to you, and you wont have to hit them. Often times in the begining you'll need a whip when riding."

Sora gulped. "A whip? I don't want to hurt him..."

"You'll have to. In the beginning you have to show them who's boss. But, Fireball's a good Horse. He'll warm up to you soon enough." Matt began to walk out of the barn and Sora followed absent mindedly.

"Now Blizzard was a reeeaaaaal problem. It took her almost a full year until I didn't have to use the whips anymore. But look at her now! She does anything I say!" 

"Mhhmmm... Blizzard seems like a smart horse." Sora said quietly. She noticed they were walking towards the pond behind her Uncle's house. She hadn't really looked at it before, but it was so beautiful. She admired the ripples of the water when Matt interupted.

"Have you ever come out here at this time of night?" He asked.

Sora shook her head. "No, but it is soooo beautiful." They both stood there, admiring the lake, when, once again, she heard Matt's voice.

"Whoa, now look at that." He pointed up towards the sky. Sora turned her head and saw the moon was full, and it was white and almost glowing. The stars all around glistened, and the pond began to shimmer. 

"Wow, that's beautiful. I mean... wow!" Sora said.

"Every once in a while, you can come out here early morning," Matt said, taking a seat on a rock. Sora sat down next to him. "And you can see the sun rise. It lights up the pond, and the pond turns a purple color almost. It's very odd, you'd think It'd be yellow or something. But it's beautiful, then the whole sky lights up, and It's amazing. And then the sun goes down later, and it is just as beautiful. But the most beautiful thing I have seen, Is the moon rise. It lights everything up, in a way that the sun doesn't, it looks almost, fluorescent, everything is glowing. I, I can't describe it. You'd have to see it. But it sure is amazing." 

"It sure is." Sora smiled, gazing into Matt's eyes. All this time Matt was unaware that Sora had been looking at him and not the moon. He threw a rock into the pond, creating waves that began to glow against the moon's light. Matt smiled and looked over at Sora, who immediately blushed and looked the other direction. 

'Was she looking at me?' 

'Oh, I hope he didn't see me staring at him like that.' 

I little breeze came out of the sky and whipped Sora's shoulders and back. She began shivering. Matt noticed, and used it to his advantage.

"Cold?" He said, with a weird smirk on his face.

"Yeah." She replied. 'I wonder what's so funny, why is he grinning at me like that?'

Matt slipped his arm around Sora's shoulders. She tensed up for a moment, and then relaxed, reminder herself that she had always wanted and waited for something like this to happen, for the day a guy made some sort of a move on her. She slowly scooted towards him, snuggling up against him. And then laying her head on his shoulder. She just gazed at the moon and pond for a while. And so did Matt. He let go of her shoulder and brought his arm down to her waist. He didn't know what he was doing, but all he knew was that he liked it. And obviously so did Sora. She grinned and snuggled up to him more and more, but was it because she was cold, or was it because of something else? Sora new what the answer was to that! Matt then glanced down at his watch. *Gasp* "Sora, it's almost 11:00!" She looked up and gasped. 

"OMG! I was supposed to be back at the house at nine! "

"So was I!" He said back. "And Blizzard is still tied to the tree, I have to get her back into the stable. Man, I am sooooooo done for."

"Yeah, I just hope Mimi is all ready in bed, then I can sneak in without her knowing."

"Yeah, but they'll still know you were late."

"I know, but I could just tell them I got back at, ummm... ten! Or something... Uh oh, I am canned too."

"Well, we'd better go now. Bai Bai, Sora-chan." Matt gazed into Sora's eyes, and leaned in.

Sora saw him leaning towards her, but she didn't want that to happen, not now anyways. It took all of her strength, but she turned around. Matt looked a little surprised, but not hurt, luckily. 

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese!" Sora said, after hearing him call her Sora-chan.

"Oh yeah, I was born In Japan. Then I moved here, after my dad got a transfer." (Remember, his parents are still together, because TK got destroyed by the wicked witch of the west (LOL) and Kari is his sister now.) 

"Mimi and I were born there too. But our parents wanted to go to New York on vacation, and it's so odd, they liked it sooo much we went back home, packed our bags, and moved there!" Sora giggled.

"That's an interesting reason to move!"

"Yeah!" Sora laughed.

"Whoa wait, were wasting more time, Sayonara!"

"Sayonara, Matt-jun. (Sora doesn't know his real name is Yamato yet, o-kay?) 

END FLASHBACK

'Yeah,' She thought, 'Matt's the one. I just know it. He was about to kiss me back there, I just know it! I could tell by the way he leaned towards me, looking at my lips the whole time. I just hope Mimi doesn't find out, or she'll be so jealous and it'll turn into some kind of fight. But we vowed not to get mad at each other, remember? Oh, somehow, I think that might be hard.' Sora then drifted off to sleep.

**Ta da!!!!!! There's the end of the chapter! So you like it, hate it? I know you Mimatos and Taioras hated it, and yes, it will be a sorato and michi! But wait! I will put a little Mimato-ness in the next chapter, because it's about Mimi. Sora will see something Mimi and Matt are doing (I am not telling you what it is!) And get veeeerrrrry jealous. So you guys can stick around for the next chapter, but then it goes all out sorato and michi. And all of you who have read Cruise, I am on a major writers block with that one, and I neeeeeed suggestions! Bais!**

Kawaii Biyomon

[kawaiikiyomon@yahoo.com][1] (I did not put my e-mail there to flame me because I made this a Sorato, I put it there for the peoples who have questions, comments, concerns, etc. If I get flames, you get flames back. So WATCH IT!)

Kaylee: She knows how to flame, so stay back. And I know how to flame too, In JAPANESE! So if you flame her, you get Japanese flames from me!

KB: That's my best bud, Kaylee, don't mess with us kay?

   [1]: mailto:kawaiikiyomon@yahoo.com



End file.
